Hola, mi nombre es Karen
by Onoe-chan
Summary: ¿Qué te parece si te cuento sobre mí? Déjame adivinar, -"¿Por qué quería saber algo sobre ti?"- eso te preguntas ¿no? Pues tienes razón, yo soy nada en este mundo, un alma sin un propósito de vida que dios ha abandonado. Pero si lees esto por curiosidad, bueno, sólo espero que sea de tu "agrado".
1. Miedo

**Título:** Hola, mi nombre es Karen.

**Capitulo:** Miedo, angustia por la presencia de un peligro.

**Género:** Angustia/Familia

**Ayuda de:** Kasumi Hoshi Narahashi Hanari _(I love you, y tu nombre es muy largo(?)_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ** _South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone_

* * *

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, aún falta tiempo para que él regrese. Cualquier persona si me ve en este estado pensará que estoy temblando por el frío de este pueblo montañés, créanme cuando digo que no es por esa razón. No puedo pensar con claridad, el miedo me domina, en un intento de tranquilizarme agarré esta hoja de papel y empecé a escribir esto. Los recuerdos me invaden, estoy angustiada con mi vida, nadie me entiende y no espero que alguien comprenda. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento sobre mí? Déjame adivinar, _-"¿Por qué quería saber algo sobre ti?"- _eso te preguntas ¿no? Pues tienes razón, yo soy nada en este mundo, un alma sin un propósito de vida que dios ha abandonado. Pero si lees esto por curiosidad, bueno, sólo espero que sea de tu "agrado".

Mi familia es de clase baja, así es, somos pobres. Yo era feliz incluso sin cosas materiales, tenía a mi hermosa madre a mi lado, junto con los mejores hermanos que pude haber deseado. Pero todo tiene su grieta, el obstáculo que se interpone en tu felicidad, y ése era mi padre.

Él buscaba cualquier razón para pelear con mi madre, incluso utilizaba los puños. Hubo peleas muy graves por lo que ella terminaba yendo al hospital. Kevin, mi hermano mayor, se encargaba de pagar para que mamá estuviera reposando en una camilla, por lo que terminó trabajando muy joven. Cuando mi padre no se encontraba, mi madre venía a mi habitación a abrazarme como si de eso dependiera su vida y me cantaba en el oído, aún recuerdo los sollozos que soltaba en medio de esas canciones y sus frías lágrimas. Ella misma me escribía unos cuentos para poder leérmelos en la noche, me trataba como su princesa, quería hacerme creer que todo iba a estar bien porque ella se encontraba ahí. Obviamente la creí, era una niña con esa aura inocente que cree que todo va a ser de felicidad y de rosas, pero la realidad es dura.

Me acuerdo el día en que ella nos dejó, por favor no la juzgues, sus intenciones no eran malas. Lamentablemente era ella quien ya estaba mal, mi padre le había dicho en su última pelea que estaría mucho mejor si ella no estuviera. Sus palabras la hirieron de sobremanera que llegó a enloquecer. Un día, el hombre de la casa no se encontraba porque estaba "trabajando", sólo se encontraban mi mamá, mis hermanos y yo, ya que era fin de semana y no había clases. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, y mamá no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde la última discusión, ni siquiera fue a mi cuarto para jugar conmigo. Me estaba preocupando y no sólo yo, también mis hermanos. Ésa fue una oportunidad perfecta para ella, de la nada sacó un arma logrando asustarme junto con ellos, Kenny como reflejo me abrazo apoyando mi frente contra su pecho, así para evitar poder ver. Escuché hablar a Kevin, estaba tratando de recobrarle la compostura, que pensara con claridad, que podríamos salir de esta. Yo tenía miedo, no por mí, sino por ella, no quería perderla, ella era mi "Reina". Perdón si las letras se ven borrosas por mis lágrimas, es que es algo que desearía olvidar, pero no puedo, soy débil.

De esa manera mi madre dejó este mundo, sus últimas palabras siempre se encontrarán en mi mente: –_"Perdónenme chicos, pero él no me necesita"- _y con eso disparó. No volteé la mirada, no quería verla en ese estado, sólo me dediqué a llorar junto con Kenny, que tampoco logró contener sus lágrimas. Los dos nos aferramos el uno al otro, mientras que Kevin llamó una ambulancia. Tal vez no lo escribí antes pero mi madre y mis hermanos también tenían un lazo muy especial por lo que a ellos les afectó de la misma manera que a mí.

Mi padre no reaccionó de la manera que esperaba al escuchar la noticia: _-"Qué bien, una boca menos que alimentar."- _eso fue exactamente lo que dijo. Kenny me mandó a mi cuarto para que no viera la pelea de Kevin y ese hombre. Me acerqué a la ventana de mi cuarto y sólo me dediqué a observar la lluvia, el cielo se dio cuenta qué se ha ido un ángel, la razón para llorar, y yo no tardé en unirme. Oh padre, Qué acaso no te diste cuenta que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, qué por estar a tu lado soportaba cada una de las peleas, qué la felicidad de su amado era lo importante, y por esas mismas razones decidió "irse". ¿No te diste cuenta o no querías darte cuenta? Sea cual sea la respuesta solo deseo que pagues por quitármela.

Te contaría lo que sucedió con mis hermanos pero lamentablemente ya se me acabó el tiempo, escucho cómo la puerta principal se abre, ya puedo sentir cómo sus ojos me analizan detalladamente junto con ese brillo de lujuria. Otra vez siento el miedo recorrer todo mi ser, sólo quiero que sepas una última cosa antes de que tire este papel por la ventana. Mi nombre es Karen McCormick, tengo 10 años y estoy sola con este monstruo que se hace llamar "mi padre".

* * *

**_Nota: _**Agh! Estoy nerviosa! es la primera vez que publico aquí. Antes que reciba los tomatazos quiero dejar en claro que a mí me hace sufrir tener que hacerle esto al ángel caído del cielo de Karen, es una criatura del señor que merece amor. Este Two-shot o Three-shot (aún estoy en duda) es improvisado por lo que puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero yo ya tengo las ideas de como seguirlo. Puede que tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, pués como dije en algún momento, la escritura no es mi fuerte.

Y le quiero dar un gran abrazo a Kasumi por su ayuda en la ortografía (soy muy infantil por lo que me da risa esta palabra) encerio, i love you.


	2. Soledad

**Título:** Hola, mi nombre es Karen.

**Capitulo:** Soledad, melancolía por la ausencia de una persona.

**Género:** Angustia/Familia

**Disclaimer: **_South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone_

* * *

Ya pasó un día desde que escribí la otra hoja de papel y lo lancé cómo un avión de papel. Me rió de mi misma al pensar que alguien lo encontrará, ya perdí las esperanzas de ser salvada del infierno que estoy viviendo. Mis emociones están decayendo, cada vez que me miro en el espejo roto puedo ver lo destrozada que estoy, los moretones se notan claramente al igual que mis ojeras. Estoy sola, nadie me recuerda, nadie piensa en mí… yo soy nadie.

Me encuentro en un callejón oscuro que tiene una perfecta vista a la entrada del colegio, el cual no asisto desde hace un año. Tal vez a la gente no le importe pero yo si me preocupo por ellos, cada día reúno toda la fuerza posible que me dan mis cortas piernas para lograr llegar a mi objetivo, mis "amigos". Seguramente se olvidaron de mi existencia, el último contacto que hicimos fue en el funeral de mi hermano Kenny.

Kenny, uno de mis hermanos mayores, fue la última persona que se quedó a mi lado para protegerme de mi padre. Ahora que recuerdo, no te he contado de ellos ¿verdad? Bueno retrocedamos hasta una semana después de la muerte de mi madre.

Hace dos años que ella ya no se encuentra, y Kevin tuvo que buscar un trabajo de tiempo completo el cual por suerte logró conseguir a los 16 años. Todo marchaba tan bien, nos manteníamos con el dinero que ganaba él ya que padre nunca traía ningún centavo, aún no tengo ni idea de lo que hace cuando sale de casa con la excusa de que está "trabajando". En ese tiempo por alguna razón Kenny era muy precavido con cada acción que hacía, no dejaba de mirar por todos lados, incluso cuando hablaba. Seguramente tenía mucho peso y presión a sus 12 años, después de todo él se encargaba de mí.

Pero un día, padre llegó todo borracho, aunque estaba a 3 metros de distancia se podía oler el olor a alcohol. Y empezó a gritarle a Kevin sin razón alguna y luego utilizó la fuerza, mi hermano no lo soportó por lo que le ordenó a Kenny que me llevará a mi cuarto así para que él se pueda encargar del mayor. Nos quedamos encerrados durante un gran tiempo, se escuchaban los gritos pero no podría decir claramente lo que dijeron porque mi rubio hermano me tapó los oídos. De pronto hubo silencio, un total silencio. Como reflejo me solté de Kenny y fui a la sala para ver qué había pasado. Nada… no había nada.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kevin no dejó rastro alguno, y lo peor de todo es que tampoco se encontraba padre. Los dos desaparecieron, y yo no quería hacerme la idea de lo que había pasado. Kenny y yo para asegurarnos, fuimos al mercado en donde trabajaba él, y el encargado dijo que no lo había visto y que si no se presentaba perdería el trabajo. Pero eso era lo último que me importaba, yo sólo quería a mi hermano mayor de vuelta.

En ese tiempo, hacía más frio de lo habitual pero por suerte teníamos los ahorros que mantuvimos, aunque fue una lástima. Ese día padre regresó pero sólo él. Kenny empezó a preguntarle por Kevin pero él sólo lo ignoraba. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de lo que ese monstruo podía hacer y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Si me preguntas _¿Por qué no huyeron? _Pues sólo te diré que lo intentamos pero fallamos. Ese hombre nos tiene atado a esa casa y además de ser menores, no sobreviviríamos en el mundo exterior. _¿Por qué no lo denunciaron?_ No hay cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que no hay pruebas de que padre lo haya asesinado. Y a los oficiales no les importa los casos de la gente como nosotros, nuestro pueblo está lleno de gente ignorante. Lo único que nos quedaba hacer era estar uno al lado del otro y así nos mantendríamos seguros. A lo menos por un tiempo más.

A Kenny lo perdí un mes después, un día de invierno que por casualidad era hermoso para jugar en la calle ya que hacía calor, –irónico ¿Verdad?- por la culpa de un conductor borracho que no se fijó que la luz estaba en rojo. En realidad debía haber sido yo pero él logró empujarme a tiempo aunque él no sobrevivió. Todo sucedió tan rápido, de un momento a otro estábamos regresando a casa junto con un helado y de pronto sólo se escuchaban gritos junto con un color carmín. Grite por ayuda pero llegaron tarde, él ya se había ido.

Uno de sus amigos se encargó del funeral, me acuerdo muy bien su nombre. Eric Cartman, él mejor amigo de mi hermano, organizó todo sin pedir nada a cambio lo cual era una sorpresa para todos excepto para mí. Él había venido anteriormente a nuestra casa incluso sabiendo que nosotros no somos "materialistas", con su aura de "mi importa un carajo los demás" demostró tener un corazón. Aún tengo guardados los peluches que me regaló en mis cumpleaños. Él venía cada día a visitarme para ver cómo me encontraba con la excusa de que _"no tengo nada mejor que hacer", _mi hermano sí que tuvo suerte al tener un amigo cómo él. Para la desgracia de ambos, su madre enfermó gravemente por lo que se ocupó de ella y dejó de venir. No estoy resentida ni nada, sólo espero que la Sra. Cartman mejore, Eric la quiere mucho.

Todo eso sucedió en tan sólo un año y luego vino otro en donde la he pasado sola. Mysterion, mi ángel guardián, no ha venido a visitarme desde que Kenny murió. Unos días después de que se haya ido descubrí que realmente era él disfrazado. Lloré durante todo el día, todo los engranajes encajaban, realmente fui muy ingenua. Pero estaba feliz al saber lo lejos que llegaba por mi bienestar, de verdad los extraño a todos. En donde sea que se encuentren les deseo lo mejor.

Escucho como suena el timbre de la escuela, todos ya están por salir. Otro día más en donde observo desde lejos a un Ike sonriente presumiendo a todo el mundo su promedio alto, a un Georgie enseñándole el dedo medio para que se callara mientras que con la otra agarraba un cigarrillo, y a una Ruby actuando como si no los conociera con su expresión monótona_. ¿Por qué no me los uno? _Simple, no los quiero arrastrar a mi desgracia y que vivan preocupados por mí. Creo que es mejor que sepan que no existo. Parece que mis lágrimas dicen lo contrario.

* * *

**Notas: **Conseguí tiempo libre para terminar el cap. No es la gran cosa pero a lo menos espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
